


That's What Friends Do

by srm628



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srm628/pseuds/srm628
Summary: Dan wants to cuddle and Phil just accepts all that entails.





	That's What Friends Do

The two boys sat on the couch, sharing a blanket. Phil hadn't offered a sassy comment when Dan stole his blanket today, rather just accepted it. He curled around Phil, pressing his legs to Phil's and his head on Phil's shoulder.

"I might sleep," Dan mumbled. He was wrapped in a blanket around his arms, as well as Phil's blanket.

"Go ahead," Phil stated. "I don't mind."

Dan nodded slowly. Phil continued to type on his laptop, occasionally taking a break to look at his sleeping friend. Dan just looked so adorable.

_No._ A voice of reason said in his mind. _You can't think your friend is adorable._

Phil looked back to his laptop and focused on his work. Beside him, Dan groaned softly. Phil turned in time to see Dan shivering.

_Is he having a nightmare_ , Phil thought to himself. _Should I do something about it?_

He decided it against it, remembering that you shouldn't wake people up from nightmares. Beyond that, Dan still looked peaceful. He didn't want to wake him up.

After finishing what he was working on, Phil sighed. He glanced at Dan again, who was sound asleep. He moved his head slightly, suddenly aware at how much his neck hurt. He attempted to move subtly without waking up Dan.

No use.

He suffered for a little while. Luckily, Dan repositioned himself on Phil's shoulder, so Phil took the opportunity to sink down on the couch. This gave him the opportunity to lean his head against the back of the couch.

Dan groaned again. Phil felt the urge to do something to protect Dan, but he didn't know what he'd do. So he did nothing.

After a few more minutes, Phil felt a wave of exhaustion wipe over him. He leaned his head against the couch and closed his eyes. He could fall asleep now, but knew that it wouldn't be very comfortable.

He glanced at Dan again. Dan had given him permission to wake him if Phil wanted to go to sleep. He considered waking Dan for a moment, but decided against it.

It was still early. Barely 10pm. Phil could stay awake longer than this. Besides, Dan didn't sleep well. Phil would rather stay awake longer to ensure Dan got some rest.

So that's what Phil did. He ended up awake for half the night while Dan slept. Dan would curl himself into Phil, adjusting his position every so often, and Phil didn't mind. He moved slightly occasionally, enough to keep his own body from hurting too much, but ensured he was still a solid pillow for Dan.

Because that's what friends do, isn't it?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This fic was inspired by something that actually happened with my roommate, who is now my girlfriend. Life is weird.


End file.
